Home Sweet Messed Up Home
by Lucky Amulet
Summary: *SCHEDULED TO BE DELETED AND REWRITTEN*
1. The OC Form

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic, more importantly its my first fanfic for South Park. Of course this is an OC story, so if you don't like OC stories please DO NOT READ THIS. Anyway it feature my OC Robyn O'Neil which is my avatar on my profile and in case you're wondering, yes I was Sailor Lyoko, I changed my fanfiction name again. Anyway like most OC stories I will be accepting OCs to use. The story takes place when Robyn and the guys from South Park are 13 but the age group is 12-14. Your OCs can submitted through either reviews or pm. So send them in while you still can

Here's the OC form:

Name:

Age(12-14):

Appearance:

Outfit(casual and formal):

Piercings/Tattoos:

Personality:

Talents/Hobbies

Likes:

Dislikes:

Religon:

Friends:

Enemies:

Frienemies:

Crushes/Pairings(Kenny is taken as a pair):

History:

Extra Info:


	2. Arguements and Sibling Rivalries

Yeah a first chapter, don't worry I'm still accepting OC. Oh and the OCs all of you sent won't show until the next chapter and later. So enjoy

* * *

My alarm starts beeping like crazy, so I would I do? Easy just unplug it, I reached out to the cord and stop at the plug in the wall. Immediatly unplugging it and getting more sleep. I really like to sleep in, I'm sure every teenager does but probably not as much as I do. I don't really wake up until...

" I swear Jacob if you keep acting like this to your children, you are going to be alone like your deadbeat father", I heard my mom scream from the first floor. I sat up in bed, slightly opening up my hazel colored eyes. There they go again, even after living in South Park for a week they still argue. But to tell you the truth that's not the reason we actually moved. You see my dad had a job transfer so he had the choice of living in Denver or in South Park, so he chose South Park and blah blah blah. So anyway this little arguement problem they have has been going on since they brought my older brother Samuel home.

"Hey Rooobyyyyyn", I knew that voice, I look to my doorway and see my faternal twin sister Megan standing in my doorway with her dyed blonde hair and her ugly pink nightgown.

"What is it this time Megan", I asked her. She just kept smirking that evil smirk of her's.

" Oh nothing hey is it ok if I use the bathroom before you", She said in that evil high pitch voice of her's. I didn't reply, I just ran out of the room before she could doing anything. There was no way I would let her use the bathroom first. She's in there for like a hour and when she's done she always makes a mess that dad makes me, Samuel, or my baby sister Taylor clean up. She begins to rush after me, then starts tugging on my red night shirt. She pulls on it making me land on my ass on the floor. She laughed that evil laugh and went into the bathroom.

"BITCH", I yelled as I heard the shower faucet turn on. I stomped back to my room, seeing as I can't get into the shower this morning, I guess I'll have to get dress. I opened my closet doors, pulling out my red and black striped longsleeve, my black hoodie and black skinny jeans. Quickly taking off my red night shirt and black pajama pants then pulling on my longsleeve, hoodie and skinny jeans. I rushed down stairs to the kitchen where my parents were still arguing. My mom takes her focus on dad and notices me.

"Robyn, your lunch is on the counter", She said before going back to arguing. I quickly see four different colored bag. One being blue for Samuel, one being orange for Taylor, one being an ugly pink for Megan and finally one being purple, red and black stripes for me. Wow mom must of been working hard last night to color these bags and make our lunches. I opened the cabinet and took out a box of poptarts. Putting them in the toaster giving me enough time to brush my wild mess of black and purple I called my hair and apply some makeup. I rushed back upstairs, grabbing the hairbrush and running it through my hair. I really liked my hair, it was a nice black with a few purple streaks I dyed here and there. Then came the next part adding the makeup. I mostly wore black mascara with black eyeliner which make my eyes look a litlle darker.

"Ohhh poptarts", I heard Megan from downstairs. I rushed downstairs, sliding on the tile floor. I pushed my sister to the side and grabbed the poptarts. I win this round Megan.

"Oh breakfast is ready", I looked and saw both Taylor and Samuel entering the kitchen. I handed them both a poptart.

"Why didn't you make me one", Megan asked as she straighten her pink baby tee and jean skirt.

"You know Megan if you want a poptart then why don't you make one yourself", Taylor as she chewed her breakfast.

"Where are you going", Samuel asked as I pulled my backpack on.

" I just going to go check this coffee shop we passed by a few days ago", I said. I walked out the door and headed my way to Tweek Bro. Coffee

* * *

What did you think. Good, Bad, Neutral. Please review.


	3. Coffee and Friendly People

Ok to EmoWithASpork I know I made Megan annoy in fact I'm not a fan of her myself, I only made her as a little antagonist for Robyn. Anyway here's chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own South Park and All OCs belong to their receptive owners.

* * *

I walked through town, its a lot smaller than I thought it would be. I wasn't hard to find Tweek Bro. Coffee in fact it only took like ten minutes to get here. I opened the door and I was amazed, there were alot of people there but most of them were adults and budding writers. Up near the counter there were two kids that look to be about my age. One was a boy wearing dark blue jacket, black jeans and a blue chullo, his raven colored hair was sticking out the hat. Another was a pale boy with really messy blonde hair and his shirt wasn't buttoned correctly. I immediatly knew he was an employee when I spotted the nametag that said "Tweek". I wondered if Tweek was a nickname or his last name and he was like the owner's kid or something.

" Hey Tweek", said the boy with the blue chullo."Looks like we have ourselves a newbie".

"A newbie-gah", said Tweek as he was shaking, probably from drinking too much coffee. " Newbies are too much pressure." I approached the counter and sat next to the raven haired boy.

" Hey Tweek", I said as looked at me with wide eyes and nervousness.

"How do you know my name-gah", he said. I just pointed at the nametag but before I could say anything.

" You're wearing a name tag Tweek", Said the blue chullo boy. "Don't worry about him he always so jittery because he drinks so much coffee. So I take it that you're new to South Park."

"Yeah my dad got a job transfer and blah blah blah, here we are", I said. He hold out his hand.

"I'm Craig and that's Tweek", He said before Tweek let out another gah. I extended my hand and shake his.

"The name's Robyn spelt with a Y not a I", I said. The sound of the door being opened took my attention away from Craig and Tweek and on to the two boys who were entering the shop. One has caramel colored skin and red hair that reach down to his upper back. Like me he had hazel eyes and was wearing a white button up shirt, grey skinny jeans, a lip and four earrings and white Vans. The second boy had messy (but not as messy as Tweek's) blonde hair, dark blue eyes and had on a orange parka . They both take notice to me and walked towards the counter. The blonde pushes Craig out of his chair and the two take the two seats next to me.

"Hey there tall, skinny and emo, I'm Brandon but you can call me Valentine", Valentine said in flirty pitch. The blonde to my left pulls me closer to him.

"Hands off her Valentine", Said the blonde. " Beside what would Thomas think he saw you with her". Valentine scolded him then started to pull me closer to him.

"Well Thomas doesn't have to know Kenny plus everyone knows I flirt with almost everyone", Valentine told Kenny, who was pulling on me again." Besides I was just getting to know her".

" Guys she's not the last piece of pizza in the box", I heard Craig tell them. Both Valentine and Kenny let go of me which was a relief

"Gah-guys, we're going to be late for school", Tweek said. I looked at the clock and rushed right out of the coffee shop.

* * *

When I got to the bus stop I was a little surprised to see more people, one has shoulder length brown hair with bangs on the right side of her face and dark brown eyes, she wore black glasses, a black tank top, black ripped jeans with a white belt and black vans, a boy who wore all black clothing, had black hair and red eyes had his arm around her. Another girl had long layered blonde hair with some black framing her face and green eyes ,wearing a white and black checkered longsleeve, a black jacket, white skinny jeans, black vans and a black newsboy hat and next to her was a pudgy boy with light brown hair sticking out of his blue and yellow pompom hat, brown eyes,a red jacket and brown jeans. The brown eyed boy quickly noticed me

"Uh great another goth is here trying to be a noncomformist", He said. I hate when people call me a goth, it seriously pisses me off

"I'm emo, fatass", I said getting a scold from him and the blonde hair girl

"I'm not fat, I'm bigboned", he said. The girl with the short brown hair walks over to me.

" Don't worry, he only hates most people because he doesn't know what moderation means", She said

"Funny, I'm Robyn", I said

"I'm Hope and thats Damien", She said pointing to the black hair boy then pointing to the two others." And those two are Cartman and Kelsey."

" Robyn", I heard from my right. i look and saw Craig, Kenny, Valentine and Tweek heading our way

" Hey Craig", I said, he move closer to me and Hope while Kenny kind of kep his distance. Which was a little wierd. So the bus comes around, the door opens.

"Get in we are going to be late", said the bus driver

" Be quiet you crazy ass bitch", Hope said "What did you say." " I said my older sister Lass is getting hitch." I just laughed a bit inside. This got me wondering what the school was like

* * *

Ok to clear things up, Robyn's home life isn't like my home life, it was a little something I made for her but me and Robyn do have some similiarities which will come up in later chapters.

Brandon "Valentine" Smith: O.o-Fox-Fire-o.O

Hope Anne Tompson: EmoWithASpork

Kelesy Meyers: StylishCandy

So what did you think Good, Bad, Nuetral. Please review


	4. Weird School and More People

Hey sorry I stopped the whole daily update thing but I wanted more people to review my story before I continued. Anyway here's chapter three and it will show more OC. Oh and OC submission is now close because I have enough OCs as it is.

Disclamer: I don't own South Park and all the OCs used in this story belong to their repective owners.

* * *

I was happy when we got to the school, for the whole ride the bus driver kept yelling "Sit down and shut up". There was also a point when she threaten to kill a bunny if we didn't behave.

" Is she always like this", I asked Craig when we got off the bus

" Unfortunately", Craig replied. "But she wasn't always our bus driver, she was replaced for a while".

" What happened that got her replaced", I asked Craig. He started looking nervous. Before he could answer someone runs behind him and snatches the chullo off his head. The girl runs off yelling "Alice has your hat."

Alice ran passed me trying to keep distance. Before she ran off, I got a good looks at her. Alice had long thick black curly hair and emerald colored eyes. She was wearing skinny jeans with a cute tee and a pair converse. She also looked too young to be in middle school because of the baby face and childish features. She ran up to me, put Craig's hat on my head and ran off into the building saying "Bye bye whoever you are." Craig tried from running came up to me and took his hat back.

"Sorry about that, Alice likes to take my hat sometimes", Craig said as he was putting his hat back on.

" Uh, does she actually go here", I asked.

"Yes she's in our grade", I looked at him shocked, how could someone so young be in middle school.

" She's not even 12 and she goes here", Craig smiled and laugh which of course got me more confused.

"She's the same age as you and me". "What but she looks so young". It wasn't long until Kenny comes up to me and pulls me away from Craig

"Shouldn't you be getting your schedule right now, Robyn right", He said looking at me with those deep blue eyes that almost make me blush

" Yes", I said sounding a litle drunk, I quickly snap back to reality. " Oh my God I was suppose to get it a couple of minutes ago. See you two later", Rushed inside the building trying to make it before the bell.

* * *

I opened the door and sitting at a desk like most principal do, is the principal of South Park Middle School. He was wearing a brown business suit and had grayish brown hair. He looked at me like most principals do to new students.

"You must be Robyn, welcome to South Park Middle School", he said. He quickly went through his desk , pulling out three pieces of paper.

"Here's you schedule, locker number and combo and some school rules", He said handing each three. I wanted to thank him properly so I looked at his nametag, it said "Principal Buttding".

"Thank you Principal Buttding", I said then giggled a little bit. He scold at me making me stop.

"Please don't laugh at my name", He said which is a sign to get out of his office ASAP. Once outside his office, I looked at my schedule:

Homeroom: ?, Mr. Garrison

First: Pre-Algebra, Ms. Hamson

Second: Art, Ms. Westford

Third: Advance Science, Mr. Sanders

Fourth: Health, Mr. Mackey

Fifth: Social Studies, Mrs. History

Sixth: Language Arts, Mrs. Truston

My homeroom threw off a bit, I mean how can the school not tell us what this Mr. Garrison whoever he is, teach us in school.

* * *

Like for all new students I expected my locker to be empty, and it was no suprise that I had locker neighbors. My neighbor to the left was a boy with short red hair and was wearing a black t-shirt and tan pant and my nieghbor to my right was a girl with long black hair, brown eyes and was wearing a black v-neck, black pants and had a nose ring. The red hair kept looking at me with a bit of fear.

"Are you Jewish", he blurted out then covered his mouth with his hand like he just cussed. The black haired girl scolded him which made him looked gulity

"Samir can't just blurt that out to every new student you met", The girl with black hair said.

"Don't worry I'm Catholic, thanks to my mom", I said follow by him smiling relief.

" Sorry about that its just that I'm Palestinian", He said.

" So what do you have againist Jews", I asked. He just gave me a serious look.

" Palestinian are at wars againist Jews or so he keeps reminding us", The black haired said.

"Oh that's not good", I said smiling nervously.

"Don't worry just hang around Jew", Samir said.

"He means don't hang around Jew with him around isn't that right Samir", The black hair girl said. She tooked my schedule from me for a little bit .

"You and I have first, fourth and sixth together, I'm Addison but you can call me Addie", Addie said.

"I'm Robyn", I said before the bell ring. "I guess I'll see after homeroom Addie".

"See ya Robyn and you need to learn not blurt things out".

* * *

When I got to homeroom I could easily recognize Valentine, Hope, Kelesy, Kenny and Damien when I walked in.

"Hey guys", I said, they immediantly stop their conversation and noticed me.

" Hey Robyn we didn't you were going to be in this class", Hope said.

The bell rung again and everyone but me took a seat, then this man with male pattern baldness wearing a green jacket and trousers walked in

" Ok everyone please take a seat", he said as he put some magazines on his desk. "Now we have a new student in our class. Can she please stand."

I was already standing in front of him so he just signaling to come up front. He proceded to write my name on the board and incorrectly I might add. he spelt my first name R-O-B-I-N. I hate when people spell my name that way.

"This is Robin", he said but all i did was glare at him.

"That is not how you spell my name", I said. I grab the chalk and eraser and spelt my name right. "My name is Robyn, spelt R-O-B-Y-N not R-O-B-I-N asshole."

"You don't talk to me like that, take a seat between Nathan and Christy", he said pointing to two kids in the second row. The girl (who I know has to be Christy) had long brown with a light red tint hair, tan skin, brown eye, a childlike smile and was wearing a green shirt that said "South Park Elementary", dark blue jeans and black boot and the boy (Nathan) had shaggy black hair, tan skin like Christy, icey blue eyes and was wearing a blue jacket with white splattered paint like graphics, black jeans and black boots. As I sat down Nathan kept staring at me for some reason. When I sat I opened my backpack and took out my sketch pad.

"Now students who can tell me why Twilight became a great fad", Mr. Garrison said. I think i know what he teaches now, teen fads.

"Hey new emo kid", I looked up and saw Nathan staring at me still. "Why are you wearing longsleeves, afraid someone will see your cut marks", All i could think, how dare he stereotype emos, not all emos cut our bodies. In fact most of us are happy.

"Nathan, that's just way she dresses", Christy said.

"Shut up Christy", Nathan said. Then the teacher turned facing us.

"Nathan ,Christy stop fighting", Mr. Garrison said. I knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

So anyway what did you think? Please review I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last two chpters

Alice Lufkin- Yumi loves the Darkness

Samir Rawn- SuperDupergir

Addison "Addie" McVim- xSuper-Cowboys-Stole-My-Lunchx

Christy Morejan and Nathan Morejan- ChristyCullen101


	5. A Horrible Lunch and An Applephobic

So to everyone who reviewed so far, I like to say thanks and I hope the other people who send in OCs would review soon as well. Oh and any of you who's wondering who the bus driver mentioned in the last chapter, well it was you know the bus driver that Parker and Stone killed off in the episode Cartman's Incredible Gift, you'll find how she was brought back to life in the next chapter. Please enjoy chapter 5

Discalmer: I don't own South Park and all OCs belong to their repective owners

* * *

So homeroom was disaster, why you ask. Well Nathan and Christy were arguing most of the time, Kenny kept looking at me the whole time for who knows what reason and because of it I could draw anything. At least I have prealgebra next. Oh wait that's worse, I hate math especailly prealgebra. Great just when I thought this day couldn't get worse, it did. Oh well it can't get any worse than it is now. When I got there, I went straight to the teacher's desk and when I saw her, I was like wow. I mean she looked too young to be teacher just like that girl Alice who I saw earlier today.

"You must be Robyn, I would like it if you sat next to Ms. Lufkin over there", she said. When I saw her, i couldn't believe it. It was Alice, the girl who took Craig's hat from him. As I took my seat she immediantly noticed me.

"Alice remember you", she said in a cheery tone. "Alice saw you with Craig earlier."

"You guessed right", I said with her still smiling.

"I'm Alice", she said in first person.

"I already figured that, I'm Robyn", I said. Then someone behind me lightly taps my shoulder, I look and see Addie sitting behind me

"Hey Addie", I said.

" Hey Robyn, I see you already met Alice", she said then looking at my sketch pad. "Didn't know you draw".

"Oh I'm not that great beside its just something I do when I'm bored", I said putting my sketch pad back in my backpack.

"Lufkin, O'Neil, McVim, do you want detention", the teacher said. We just sat up and looked at her.

"Sorry Ms Hamson", all three of us said.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly before I knew it, I was in health. The teacher had this big head and I mean that literally.

"You must be Robyn mkay", he said. "Take a seat anywhere mkay." Does he say that at the end of all of his sentence?

"Mkay", I said, mimicing him. I went to the fourth row and sat next to a boy with auburn curly hair, green eye and was wearing a orange jacket, green t-shirt and dark blue jeans . He quickly noticed me and tapped my shoulder.

"So you're Robyn right", he said leaving me a bit confused.

"Yes but how do you know my..", I said before he interrupted

"Kenny told me about you", he said. "I'm Kyle by the way".

"Nice to meet you Kyle", I said before Mr. Mackey begun teaching.

* * *

Man health felt like it went on forever, especially since the teacher had no clue what he was talking about. Kyle told me the last time he teach was back when he was in fourth grade. At least its lunch, which is time to enjoy the lunch my mom made. Both Kyle and Addie let me sit with them and a few other of their friends. One was a boy with raven black hair and light blue eye, he was wearing a South Park Cows jacket, blue jeans and the other was a girl with long straight but curly at the bottom, brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a black off the shoulder shirt, blue jeans and black boots.

"Hey guys, this is Robyn", Kyle said, introducing me

"Hi, I'm Kyra and this is Stan", Kyra said with Stan just staring at me.

"Dude shouldn't this goth be hanging with others of her kind", Stan said. i just stood up and glared at him.

" Listen 'dude' I'm not a nonconformist, dumb old goth. I'm a semi emotional, kind of happy emo', I said. "You got that you, sports on the brain jock." All he did was continue eating his lunch

"Hiiii Kyyyyllle", I looked up and saw a ginger girl wearing a blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She sat right in between Kyle and I.

"Oh Robyn, this Evelyn", Kyle said.

"You can just call me Evie", Evie said then paying attention to Kyle. As I was getting out my lunch, someone was tugging at my arm. I turned and saw Kenny with a worried look in his eyes.

"Hey Robyn, do you have 50 dollars or a gun on you", he said

"No", I said with a confused look on my face. "Why". Before he could answer, the lunchroom doors open. The person was a boy with flat brown with pale skin and wearing a black trenchcoat, black t-shirt, blue jeans and combat boot. As he got closer to our table I noticed that his right eye was brown and his left eye was green. He hold out a pocket knife and hold it near Kenny's neck.

"Where's my money McCormick", he said, with a intemidiating look in his eyes.

"Just give me more time Bain", he said with a look that said 'please don't kill me'.

"You had enough time", Bain said, holding the knife closer to his neck.

"What if I give you my lunch", I said, then the whole lunchroom looked at me like I was an alien.

"Robyn you don't have...", Kenny said before Bain cut him off (not literally).

"No let her speak", Bain said before he took his knife from Kenny's neck.

"What if I give you my lunch would that be enough to pay his debt", I said, for answer he just put his knife up near my neck.

"I'll take that as a no", I said before I rumaged thorugh my lunch bag. I took out a red apple and hold it out, he just looked at it with fear.

"How about my lunch minus this, is that enough", I said, he just kept staring at my apple.

"Keep that bastard away from me", he said. I looked at him confused.

"Keep it away, you have no idea what that thing did to me", he said pointing at the apple. Soon he started hyperventalating like crazy.

"Oh my God, what did I do wrong", I asked.

"Bain is afriad of apple", Kenny answered.

"I didn't know ", I said before Bain went crazy and starts stabbing my apple.

"BAIN IS ON THE LOOSE", someone screamed before everyone starts running out of the cafeteria. The only people who were left behind were me, Kenny, Hope and Damien(who were sitting at the table next to us before Bain appeared).

"Why doesn't anyone reason with him", I asked.

"Because he's a sociopathic who hates almost everyone", Hope said. Then Bain starts heading towards us to be more specific, he was heading towards me. I thought was going to die before I noticed Kenny standing in front of me taking Bain's knife in the chest. Before he could stab me something was blocking him. I looked over and somehow Damien was creating a barrier. I took my attention away from him and noticed Kenny laying on me. I pushed him off and laid him on the ground. I put my finger on his wrist but I didn't find his pulse.

"Oh my God, Bain killed him", I yelled. I ran over to Hope who looked a bit confused.

"Hope call an ambulence quick", I said. She just gives me a confused looks

"Why", she said. I couldn't believe this, someone had just died and she goes off pretending its nothing.

"You know what don't call an ambulence, I'll just go to the nurse office", I said trying to get a grip on Kenny. I dragged him out of the cafeteria and everyone was staring at me again. I didn't care what they thought I just wanted Kenny to get medical attention.

* * *

Kyra McCloud- -Beyond The Horizon-

Evelyn "Evie" Winters- SuperDupergir

Bain Cynis- Anonymous Void

So what did you think of this chapter? Please Review


	6. A Cute Immortal and Kissing Him Too

Ok I like to start off by thanking Anonymous Void for the advice he gave from last chapter. Oh and sorry I updated so late, I wanted to updated it on friday but I was a little too lazy to. Also for some chapters of this story, it'll have both Robyn's and Kenny's POV. So please enjoy.

Discalmer: I don't own South Park and all OCs belongs to their respective owners

* * *

Robyn's POV

I can't believe everyone, I thought they were nice enough to help anyone but when someone gets killed, they just pretend its nothing. Wow it was hard lugging Kenny it was like trying to move a sack full of heavy metal. It was all worth it when I-I mean we got to the Nurse's office. When I saw the nurse's face, I almost screamed like those girls from the scary movies when they are about to get kill. I mean if you saw a dead fetus on your nurse's face wouldn't you scream too.

"So you're Robyn O'Neil," said the nurse in kind voice like most school nurses would. She must of met my parents when they registered me into the school " What brings you to the nurse's office on your first day."

"Its an emergency," I told her in a serious tone.

"Oh did anyone beat you up," she asked me.

"No," I answered her, couldn't see that there was a dead person whom's arm is around my neck.

"Did someone make you eat something disgusting."

"No," I said in a slightly angrier voice. Was this woman blind or what.

"Are you on your time of the month."

"NO", I almost yelled at her, "What the fuck are you, blind? I came because of him", I said in anger, pointing at Kenny. She just gave me a confused look then realized what I mean.

"Just lay him on one of the bed while I go out and have some lunch", She said before I realize what she meant.

"Hey wait a minute," I said before she ran out of the office as fast as a cartoon character. Ok now I was extremely pissed off, even she ignored the fact that a student in the school got killed. So I just put Kenny on the bed because he was getting too heavy to lug around anymore then I grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it up near his bed. I am not leaving until that nurse comes back and tries to help Kenny. That was when the strangest thing of my day happened. The wound that Bain made when he stab his chest was healing by itself, leaving a little scar. His eyes opened revealing the two dark blue irises that sat in the middle. He looked at me, with surprise and confusion in his eyes.

"Robyn, where am I," he asked me. I didn't answer, I was too shocked by his sudden resurriction to say anything. He looked around then realized where he was.

"Is this the nurse's office," He asked me. As a reply I just nodded my head since I was still too shock to speak. "Wow most people don't care about me enough to actually help me, thanks."

" You're welcome," I was finally managed to say. He sat up in the bed, making eye contact. I was probably blushing right now. "But how did you able to recover from that I mean he practically killed you," I asked him.

"I don't know, I guess I was born with it or something ," he answered me.

"Does it work with anyone else", I asked. Ok that had to be dumbest and strangest question I ask all day.

"Actually I did bring someone else back", he said. "It was the that bus driver".

"The one who drives our bus and threatens to kill a bunny," I pointed out.

"Bingo," He replies. "I had to bring her back or else the principal would of kick me out of the school district." He try to get up from the bed but he was still needed the rest so I layed him back down.

"You need to rest at least until the nurse comes back," I told him. Before I knew it I looking at those dark blue eyes again, I was probably blushing red right now. The wierdest part was that he was blushing a bit too, not as red as I probably am but still blushing. Before I knew it, both of my hands reached the back of his head and start buring themselves in his blonde hair. Before I could pull my hands back, Kenny grabbed my chin gently and pulled me into a kiss. It was wasn't rough or anything, actually it was a kind of nice.

Kenny's POV

There was something different about this kiss. I kissed many girls before Robyn but this one seems different somehow.

"Ok I'm back from lunch and OH MY GOD", Robyn broke the kiss, immediantly looking at the nurse who was looking at us in shock. Thankfully the bell ring, for once I rather be in class then have the nurse look at us kissing.

"Uh Kenny," Robyn said still blushing a bit. "Lets not tell anyone else about that little experience."

"Agree," I said before we both went towards our next class

* * *

Kenny's POV(still)

When I got on the bus after school, Robyn wasn't on it, I grabbed Addie who had sixth period with her. So she could know where Robyn is.

"Addie do you know where Robyn is," I asked her.

"Robyn said she was going to walk home today," Addie answered. Robyn was probably too embarrassed or something to even come a foot near me.

"Thanks Addie," I said before running off. I couldn't get far because I ran into Rhiannon or Skittles as some people called her because of her crazy multi-colored hair.

"Hey Kenny, still coming to Tweek Bro. Coffee for the Killer Klowns' gig tomorrow night," She asked me.

"Defiantely, but do you mind if I bring someone else," I asked her.

"Sure who do you have in mind," she asked.

"The new girl Robyn," I said, she looked at me with a confused look but with a grin.

"Robin isn't new to the school," She said which made me realize that we have two girls named Robin but are spelt differently.

"No I mean Robyn O'Neil," I told her, she finally realized what I meant

"Oh that Robyn, I know her she's in my third period Art," She said. "Of course she can come. See ya Ken," She said before leaving

Robyn's POV

I was so glad to be home even through I walked all the way there. When I walked through the door, I saw all three of my siblings watching tv, Samuel had a black eye, a bandage on his left arm and his short, sort of messy black hair was even messier than it should be. Megan was covered head to toe with food, usually i would smile at the sight of that but today I wasn't in the mood and Taylor face was drawn on.

"You guys had a rough day too," I asked them.

"Yeah," They all said in unison.

"What are you watching," I asked them.

"Scary Movie 3", Samuel answered, it wasn't a lie that me and all my siblings like the 4 scary movies, even Megan liked them.

"So what happened to you," I asked them.

"A girl beat me up today during free period," Samuel answered.

"There was a food fight at my school today," Megan answered. It's true Megan and I don't go to the same school, she didn't want to be seen with me and dad respected her wishes.

"Somebody drew on my face today during art class," Taylor answered.

"What happened to you," Samuel asked

"Some kid also killed me and another kid today at lunch because some took out something he's afraid of," I answered.

The doorbell rung, making my mom rush out of the kitchen then she came rushing toward the living room.

"Robyn one of your friends is at the door," Mom told me. Wait how do they know where I live? I got off the couch and walked to door as slow as I could. It was a big shock when I saw Kenny.

"Kenny what are you doing here," I asked him.

"What I can't say hi to the new neighbors," he said, he obviously followed me here.

"You followed me here, didn't you," I asked him.

"Only to tell you about this band playing tomorrow," he answered. "Actually the band members are kids from our school. So what do you say."

"I'll come but no tricks of any kind to get me to kiss you again," I said. He just nodded his head and went his way.

"See you tomorrow," He exclamed as he walked across the street. I closed the door and went back to the couch.

"Who was it" Samuel asked.

"Just a friend," I answered

* * *

Ok I know I sucked at Kenny's POV but at least I tried my best.

Rhiannon Edwards, Robin Hood(mentioned)- xXBeyondBirthdayXx

So tell what you think, please review


	7. The Secret's Out Already?

Hey everyone sorry for the stupid long wait. I was thinking of a way to introduce some of the OCs. So enjoy and I promise it won't take a long time before the next chapter is posted

* * *

I was seriously not in the mood to go to school today but I was happy that today was Friday and the day Rhiannon's gig at Tweek Bro Coffee. I was hoping that this day would go by fast. When I got to my locker I was approached by Rhiannon and Evie, who were smiling. That means they know a secret or they are happy about something and I was hoping that they were happy about something.

"Morning Robyn." They said in unison. Making me take my attention away from my locker and on to them.

"Morning." I replied back. I looked back ,noticing them giggling about something.

"What has got you two giggling like crazy?" I asked them.

"Oh nothing," Rhiannon answered. "Glad its Friday, excited about tonight, you snogging with Kenny."

"What the fuck is snogging?" I thought to myself

"Rhi, can't you learn not to blurt out things?" Evie asked her."I mean she probably doesn't even know that snogging means kissing." She covered mouth like cursed in public. Oh my God how did they found out I kissed Kenny. I ran away leaving them confused or at least I think they were confused. Only to have myself being pulled into the girl's bathroom, landing on ass and looking up at three other girls, two of which were both blonde and the third had brown hair with light brown streaks. All three of them were smiling evily.

"Its not nice is it?" One of the blonde girls asked me.

"What isn't nice?" I asked them as I was get up on the tiled floor.

"Having everyone know that you kissed Kenny." said the brunette.

"Let me guess, you told almost everyone in school." I said, instantly turning their evil grins into frowns. "Wait how you could you know even this? It happened during lunch and inside the..." I cut off my sentence realizing that the office had a window on the wall where anyone and everyone could see. Before I could speak again, one of those bitches grabbed the front of my hoodie and shirt.

"Listen to me carefully." She told to do. "Stay away from Kenny, we are the only girls Kenny will ever like." Oh my God was she serious, I mean doesn't anyone else get a say in that matter. Wow with these girls around, Kenny probably doesn't get a lot of girlfriends. The bitch lets go of me, leading the other two out of the restroom. Looking back only to glare at me.

* * *

Ok now I wish I faked being sick today because, A. The secret between me and Kenny is out, B. I probably can't even show my face to Kenny because he think I told everyone and C. He probably hates me because of it, not to mention those three Kenny obsessed bitches are probably somewhere laughing in victory. It wasn't until lunch that he came up to the table I was sitting up with a angry glare on his face

"How the fuck could you have done this?" Kenny asked me

"Kenny I didn't do anything." I told him.

"Don't play fucking dumb. I know you told everyone in the school about us kissing." He yelled angerly then stomped off.

"By the way, if you know what's good for you, I better not see you tonight at Rhi's gig." He yelled at me from across the room.

"Fine I didn't want to go anyway, have fun you fucking dickhead." I yelled before slamming my head back on the lunch table. Right around now I just wanted to jump off a cliff or something. Right now I heard the sound of trays being placed on the table. I looked up and saw Hope, Kelsey, Alice, Addie, Christy, Kyra, Evie, and Rhiannon along with some other girls sitting at my table probably worried about what just happened. I mean we were so loud, I think everyone in Japan heard us argue.

"I don't know Robin, she looks depress." Rhiannon said. Wait was she talking to me.

"Uh Rhiannon were you talking to me?' I asked her.

"No I was talking to this Robin." She said pointing to the girl who had pale skin, browns eyes, long, choppy black hair and bangs. She looked a little paranoid.

"Robyn cara mi sembri un po 'triste." Alice said in another language, I think.

"Uh what did you say Alice." I said

'Sorry Alice was born in Italy, she sometimes speaks Italian to her friends." She said in her usual third person speaking. Then i noticed Kelesy and another girl with olive skin, long, slightly wavy brown hair and brown eyes, eyeing Cartman at the other table.

" You two like Cartman don't you.' Christy told both of them.

"I don't wanna say, do you Zannah?" Kelesy asked her.

"Not really but I was also looking at Stan." Zannah said.

"Hey are you gonna eat some of that?" The girl with the olive skin, jet black hair and green eyes.

"Just take it uh..." I said before I handed my lunch to her.

"Lynda." Lynda introduced herself.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked a tanned girl with sunhighlighted, loosely curled blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"Of course she isn't ok, she looks like she could punch someone right now, Dixie.' Said another girl with shoulder length brown hair and freckles.

"She doesn't look like that right now, Lights." Dixie said. The truth is I really do wanna punch someone, maybe one of those Kenny-obessed btiches. Also what kind of name is Lights, was it a nickname or something.

"Katrina, aren't you going to say to her." Said a girl with tan skin, and dark burgundy hair to the girl with straight brown hair with an aqua blue streak , light sky blue eyes and pale skin.

"Leave her alone Vienna, give her time to know Robyn." Kyra said to Vienna. I look over Kyra's shoulder and over where Kenny was sitting were those stupid girls from earlier, making him uncofortable. I got up from the table and walked over. Kenny and those girls gave me angry glare.

"Leave him alone." I said. The one with curly blonde hair stood up.

"What did you say to me, goth." She said. Did she just call me goth?

"LEAVE. HIM. ALONE." I said.

"Make me goth." She said. Make her. Make her, I'll make her.

"Your hear me goth. MAKE ME!" she said. Then something just snapped and I punched her in the face.

"HOLY SHIT ROBYN!" I heard Hope say across the lunchroom. The other two go over and helped her. She was bleeding from her nose. Holy crap, i just broke her nose.

"You are going to pay for this." Said the on curly blonde one.

"Yeah, and it'll be worse then us telling everyone about you and Kenny kissing." said the ponytail blonde before the brunette covered her mouth. But it was too late, everyone in the lunchroom heard her. Kenny got up and walked over to them.

"Wait you were the ones who told everyone about , but how... I'm so fucking stupid. Still why would you do this?" Kenny asked them.

"Well we thought that you would be happier with one of us than someone like her. Plus you were so happy with us." said the curly blonde.

"You were old crushes, curshes and love come and go." Kenny said. "You should just get over it." The three of them started walking away from him then stopped in front of me

"You got lucky this time, but you won't be next time." The curly blonde said before her and her little group left the lunchroom.

* * *

Later on the bus, Hope sat next to me. Weird because she usually sits next to Damien.

"Hey that was cool what did to Bebe today." Hope said. I guess Bebe was the girl I punched. "You have no idea how many times I wanted to do something like that to her."

"Thanks but I just lose my temper sometimes." I said. Then Kenny came up to where me and Hope were sitting.

"Hey Hope is it ok if I sit next to her today." Kenny asked her

"No this seat is too comfy to move out of." Hope said. Kenny sat up in front of us. He looked over the seat and looked right at me.

"Listen Robyn, sorry about jumping to conclusions like that." Kenny said.

"Well maybe I'm not fully convince that you're really sorry." I said looking away.

"Come on, what do I have to do to get you forgive me. Kiss you, take you someplace, what.' Kenny questioned me.

"How about taking me out for pizza afterwards." I said.

"Its a deal." He said while we shook hands before the bus driver told us to shut up.

* * *

Sorry I orignally wanted to introduce the rest of the OCs in this chapter but I was too lazy to. Sorry I promise that the OCs I didn't introduce in this chapter, will be introduced next chapter

Robin Hood- xXBeyondBirthdayXx

Suzannah "Zannah" Vargas- FunkyChicken001

Dixie Lennon- akissfordonnie

Lindley "Lights" Sommer and Vienna Hale- SuperDuperGir

Lynda Kyra Rivera- ToOoFaKiNd

Katrina Berlitz- Kari the Robot Bunny


	8. Author's Note

Hey my very kind readers, as you can tell by the summary of the story, it is scheduled to be deleted and rewritten. Now before you all go _"Aww why"_ or _"WHAT THE F*CK"_ or _"Don't rewrite it or I'll *insert threat here*", _I have some very good reasons for doing this:

1. After rethinking about Robyn and her family, I decided to make some changes to some of the members like for example Jacob O'Neil (Robyn's dad) will have a change in personility from him liking only Megan for some reason to actually acting like a real dad.

2. As you saw in my other story Blood Types, my writting has improved a lot since I started.

3. I wanted to rewrite this story for a f*cking long time and feel like it.

4. Ever since Christy's Summer Contest, I started to think Robyn and Craig make a really cute couple.

5. I had too many ocs to work with, its not even funny at the least bit.

6. I thought the old one's plot really sucked

So anyway, look forward to the rewrite and if you want, you can send in your ocs to rewrite. You better hurry through, I'm only accepting ten ocs, so once you see the "no longer accepting ocs" sentence in the rewrite's summary, you've lost all chances to send in a OC.


End file.
